


the gauntlet casually chucked

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the decision was made – whammo, and afterward, John wondered what he'd been so worried about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gauntlet casually chucked

It was over in an instant. Quick (too quick really), and virtually painless as these things went. Once the decision was made – whammo, and afterward, John wondered what he'd been so worried about.

It was the perfect solution. Rodney was grumpy, and if there was one thing John would rather not have to deal with, it was a grumpy Rodney. Actually, it was kind of a novel approach now he thought of it. And by the look on Rodney's face, he thought so too. Could those eyes get any bluer?

"What was, you just, without any wa—"

John's grin grew into a nice shade of smug. He rocked back on his heels and fingered the butt of his sidearm. That gave him a sensation not unlike the tattered silk edge of that old blanket he'd carried around as a kid. A very small kid.

"Where the hell did that—you wanna tell me why? You do realize what—do you?"

John's palms began to itch. It wasn't supposed to go this way.

"Did it occur to—oh no, no you didn't think, you just barreled right on, because everything's always so smooth and easy in Sheppard's world."

The smug was definitely losing its flavor, and he pictured the circle of heat around his neck practically glowing. "Rodney, I—"

"Don't Rodney me. We've been stuck in this, this, whatever it is all day. I've been through every component and module in these consoles trying to figure out…"

"Okay, look, I'm sor—"

"…what the hell they do and how they can benefit us, namely by opening the frakken doors or turning the air circulation on so the B-team won't find us in here with our tongues on the floor, and speaking of tongues…" Rodney pointed to John and waggled his finger. "…two power bars in all this time does not a happy me make. I'm starving, and your contribution, the only thing you come up with is to—"

"All right. I get it." John shifted from one foot to the other. It was best to let Rodney have his rant. Lorne and his team were just down the hall and Teyla and Ronon had another team across the complex. In fact, maybe Rodney would just blow all this out of his system and forget it even happened.

"Kiss me? I mean, seriously, this is what—"

"Well excuse the hell out of me, McKay." John set his hands squarely on his hips and scrunched his eyebrows, but he was pretty sure he wasn't pulling off the fierce. He bit his lip and caved with a halfhearted shrug. "I didn't think it was so awful. I apologize, okay. Jesus, what more do you want?"

Rodney's mouth hung open like he'd been frozen in mid-thought. When he closed it, he seemed to lose that wide-eyed, irate scientist look. His hands fluttered in his lap, fingers threading in and out, back and forth.

John's heart hammered away. His ears burned.

"You could, uh," Rodney cleared his throat. "well, you could do it again, and…"

John cocked his head to the side. "What was that?" he asked, feeling his grin return. "I'm afraid I didn't catch that last part."

Rodney's shoulders squared, making him at least two inches taller. He looked up, his eyes finally meeting John's, lips tight.

"Rodneyyy?"

"I said… and this time, you could try not being so stingy." The defiant twinkle there in McKay's eye lit a fire John's gut. "I mean, you call that a kiss?" His attention back on his work, Rodney's fingers danced across several keyboards. "You barely left your lips there long enough, technically, to be considered…"

John walked over to the console, his sexy swagger telegraphing acceptance of the unspoken challenge. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun… just as soon as Rodney figured a way to get the damn doors open.

Just in case.


End file.
